


Flowers

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [78]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dont be like Patton and eat strange plants, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Making Out, not directly but you might have fun looking them up, shenanigans in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Logan’s boyfriends and the quest to recordeveryflower.(Logan, and the quest not to roll his eyestoohard.)





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompts
> 
> "Could you pretty please maybe write the scene where Thomas sorta-kinda spills the beans about the fact that Logan’s plants carry meanings?? I just feel like there’s a lot of potential there for twin shenanigans and cute fluff and ack please? I love you and your writing to the heart of the forest and back"
> 
> "do the loaft boyfriends ever tease logan about the flower thing? maybe they research the flowers meanings or try to do stuff to make him grow specific types? idk the flower thing was just soo fricking cute"
> 
> both from anons on tumblr!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend [@triviagoddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta-reading, especially for pointing out the following Safety Note issue - please dont eat strange plant I Beg
> 
> The flowers mentioned in this section are [Origanum marjorana](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marjoram), or [cooking marjoram](https://www.herbco.com/images/Category/large/c-291-marjoram.jpg),
> 
> [Silene dioica](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silene_dioica) or [Red Catchfly](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51ZasdQjpfL.jpg) (also known as Red Campion), 
> 
> [Petunia axillaris](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petunia_axillaris) or [wild white petunia](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b2/P1000491_Petunia_axillaris_%28Solanaceae%29_Flower.JPG), also known as white moon petunia, 
> 
> [Nigella damascena](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigella_damascena) or [Love-in-a-mist,](https://www.redlandsdailyfacts.com/wp-content/uploads/migration/2015/201501/NEWS_150119444_AR_0_ZBOAYKDNAFZL.jpg?w=620)
> 
> [Petroselinum crispum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parsley) or [garden parsley,](https://edge.bonnieplants.com/www/uploads/20180920001918/BONNIE_parsley_iStock-92002655-1800px.jpg) (SAFETY NOTE: Patton eats this at one point after Logan has grown it - hes sure he knows what it is, and hes correct but please dont emulate him - never eat a plant you are not 110% certain you know what it is)
> 
> and [Jasminum grandiflorum](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jasminum_grandiflorum), or [Spanish Jasmine](https://www.woodlanders.net/_ccLib/image/plants/DETA-1888.jpg)

Until he met Virgil, Logan had never encountered another person who was quite so lost in social interactions as Logan was.

If anything, Virgil was _worse_, and it was compounded by the fact that he was… well, somewhat naturally startling, which made most humans slightly wary of him. Virgil seemed to spend nearly every interaction with their families trying to be either as polite or as quiet as possible, and Logan was never quite sure how much was simple awkwardness and how much was an attempt not to petrify people.

(If it was the second, it did sometimes backfire – especially the being quiet – which always made a twist of sympathy clench in Logan’s chest.)

But either way, he spent most events hovering around the edges, or sticking close Roman, Patton, or Logan himself. Occasionally Thomas as well (or Elliot if they were present), but normally the three of them. Sometimes, if Virgil was especially anxious or there were more people than was typical at the event, he did both and found an out of the way spot to hunker down with one of them.

He’d done so today, sitting cross-legged a few yards away from the picnic tables along the edge of the Waller’s pond. With his arms around Logan’s waist and his face tucked into the back of Logan’s neck, Virgil had been almost unnervingly still since they’d sat down.

But he had said he wasn’t upset – Logan could respect the need for quiet, and so didn’t continue to press him, happy to sit peacefully and run his fingers over the back of Virgil’s and the soft grass underneath them.

Logan felt Virgil suddenly smile against his neck, and his own face mirrored it automatically, despite the fact that he knew Virgil couldn’t see him.

“What?” Logan prompted

Virgil shook his head, huffing with a faint laugh.

“What is it?” Logan asked, and did not _giggle,_ thank you very much.

Virgil shook his head again, more insistently, and leaned forward to kiss Logan on the cheek.

“_Virgil,”_ said Logan, fondly exasperated.

“You’re glowing, just a little, that’s all,” said Virgil, rolling his eyes and lifting up their joined hands to show that Logan’s hand were casting very faint sunbeams, “It’s… cute. I was trying not to embarrass you,”

Logan’s face did, in fact, begin to burn slightly.

“I am not cute,” he muttered.

“It’s genuinely kind of baffling that you can say that, frankly,”

“Hey, you two alright over here?”

Logan gave Thomas a reassuring smile, nodding. He felt Virgil do the same, their cheeks brushing, and Logan pressed their temple together with a soft, happy sigh, quite accidentally.

“Oh, those are new,”

Logan looked back at Thomas, who had stooped to fiddle with some of the flowers that were now creeping up out of the grass around Logan’s legs.

“Well, not the oregano,” said Thomas, “I mean, _obviously_ you’re happy, but this other one is new,”

“It’s _marjoram,_” said Logan, “Not oregano. And the other plant is red catchfly,”

“Well, what are you besides happy?”

Logan resisted the urge to groan theatrically.

“Please do not interrogate me about this- this metaphorical floral mood ring situation right now,”

Thomas grinned.

“So, I can do it later?”

“Wait,” said Virgil suddenly, “You grow marjoram when you’re _happy?_”

Logan tried not to sigh in exasperation; Thomas smile became slightly hesitant.

“I mean… yeah? And Christmas roses when he’s freaking out,”

“Thomas,” said Logan (not whining, of course, he had _dignity_), “Please do not rope my boyfriend into your baffling quest to assign meaning to all of the flowers I spontaneously produce,”

“They _do_ have meanings,” Thomas insisted.

“It’s not consistent enough!” said Logan, “For example; the red catchfly. I frequently and _only_ produce it around Virgil, but I am certain I have done so under a number of different emotional states. Proximity to my significant others frequently results in forget-me-not, but also roses, or lilac, or gardenia, or – any number of flowers,”

Logan gave Thomas a mildly irritated look.

“_If_ they have meanings, then the meanings must have such… such _microscopic_ nuance as to be essentially useless,”

Thomas rolled his eyes, still smiling.

“Logan, I love you to pieces, but are you _really_ any kind of authority on breaking down ‘emotional nuance’…?”

Logan frowned at him – _not_ pouted –but Thomas’s smile just turned smug.

“So, Verge,” he said, “Wanna get roped into my baffling quest?”

Logan turned and gave Virgil the most disapproving expression he could manage, but Virgil was already grinning.

“_Very_ much,” he said.

Logan huffed, crossing his arms.

“Hey, look, petunias,” said Thomas, scuffing his toe in the dirt at the base of them, “He’s annoyed,”

“Oh, I am going to enjoy this,” said Virgil.

“Are you _really_ going to participate in this?”

“Absolutely,” said Virgil, still beaming, “And while we’re on the subject of roping people in-”

And then he shouted across the lawn for Roman and Patton, and Logan figured he may as well resign himself to his fate at this point.

—

“… Roman?”

“Yes, my dearest nerd?”

“Is there a reason Dizzy is wearing a small sunhat?”

Dizzy meowed at him, which meant nearly nothing to Logan. He hadn’t seen her yet today, and he’d been at Roman’s house for hours. Logan wondered how long she’d been wearing it, because he doubted she’d be able to manage the task without thumbs, and he’d been with Roman the whole time.

She hopped up on the bed, wiggling between them and pawing gently at Logan’s hand until he capitulated and started scratching under her chin.

“To make you ask why,” deadpanned Roman – he and Dizzy seemed to be playing some kind of keep-away between her tail and Roman’s hand.

“It can’t possibly be comfortable,” Logan muttered, “It’s squishing her ears. Come here, Dizzy,”

But when Logan went to remove the hat Dizzy batted his hand away with a disgruntled meow.

“Are you telling me this is an _enjoyable_ sensation for you?” said Logan incredulously.

Dizzy turned to Roman, who snorted.

“What is she saying?” said Logan.

“Nothing important, as usual,”

“Roman,” said Logan, exasperated.

“She’s just being a sassy-cat, must you make me repeat my own roasting?” whined Roman.

Logan rolled his eyes, settling back into the pillows.

“Fine. I wonder if we ought to make some sort of… pidgin sign language, for Dizzy and Jax to communicate with the rest of us,”

“Sounds like work,” said Roman, his nose wrinkled. Dizzy’s petulant growl sounded nearly identical.

She twitched slightly, and Logan saw her fur bristle when her ears moved against the straw of the hat. He frowned.

“Dizzy, you are clearly uncomfortable. Why will you not let me remove the hat?”

“Score!” said Roman suddenly, lunging.

Logan startled, and when Roman retreated he had a fistful of blue flowers in his hand. Logan turned, and saw there were several more blooming from the headboard.

He sat up, and Dizzy immediately planted herself in his lap, pawing and meowing insistently.

“What?”

She tapped the hat with her paw.

“You want it off now?” said Logan incredulously.

The answering meow seemed to be some kind of agreement, and Logan carefully pulled the elastic and slipped the hat off her head. Dizzy immediately started purring.

Roman was texting someone, and when he finished he gave Logan a sheepish smile.

“…Did you do something deliberately confounding, in an attempt to elicit a new kind of flower out of me?” said Logan flatly.

“… Sorry?” said Roman.

Logan stared for a moment, and then he could only sigh.

Gently, he picked Dizzy up and brought her small face up to his own.

“You know,” he said, “I expect this kind of silliness from Roman, but you, Dizzy? Encouraging him? Very immature,”

Logan didn’t think he’d ever seen either one of them look so mortally offended.

Which had of course been the goal.

—

“Hey, sweetie, my green one rolled away, do you think you could-?”

“Of course,” said Logan, scanning his side of the table and locating the errant marker. He plucked it from the table, holding it out for Patton.

“Thank you, Lo,” said Patton, pecking him on the cheek and taking it.

“You’re welcome, dear,”

They lapsed into silence, both of them leaning over their own puzzles.

Patton insisted he was _not_ doing a puzzle, which Logan found baffling. A color-by-number designed to disguise the image until enough of the colors had been filled in was, by definition, a puzzle.

Logan’s own was much less elaborate – only a Sudoku book – though that certainly didn’t make it less frustrating. Logan sighed, erasing a doubled number.

Roman didn’t have the patience for most puzzles, and while Virgil liked them better than Roman did he generally found non-magical (read: non-_threatening_) puzzles to be somewhat boring.

But nearly since they’d met Logan and Patton had been doing puzzles together – in hindsight, Logan thought it might have had more to do with two previously mostly solitary children having little idea how to properly “hang out,” but he was not discontent with the situation, and Patton didn’t seem to be, so they had never stopped.

“Oh!” said Patton, startled.

“What?” said Logan, looking up.

Patton leaned over, picking something off the back of Logan’s chair with a soft _snap_, and then-

And then he put it in his _mouth,_ goodness-

“_Patton!”_ said Logan, lunging and pulling Patton’s hand away from his mouth, “Goodness gracious, why would you-”

“What?” said Patton, confused.

“Patton, I have _frequently_ produced poisons unintentionally,” said Logan, “You can’t just- you can’t just eat the flowers I grow, they could be-”

“Parsley?” said Patton, amused.

Logan frowned.

“What?”

“Parsley,” repeated Patton, holding up the few leaves still in his hand, “Like. For pasta,”

Logan narrowed his eyes at the leaves.

“… Well, I- I suppose that’s. Fine, then,”

Patton giggled.

“Is parsley new?” he asked, reaching for his phone.

Logan’s embarrassment evaporated, replaced by annoyance.

“Really?”

“What?” said Patton.

“I don’t understand why you are all so fixated on cataloging these,”

Patton hummed absently as he shot off a short text, and then turned back to Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck with a slow smile.

Logan’s face felt rather warm, all of a sudden. Patton kissed his cheek softly.

“We love you very much,” he said sweetly, “Doesn’t seem too crazy to wanna know everything about you, I think,”

Logan was fairly certain he was about to say something, but then Patton kissed him, and he found he couldn’t quite remember (or care) what it was.

—

It was entirely too cold for… too many _amorous_ activities, in Logan’s opinion, so when Roman had dragged the three of them into a blanket fort in his living room for a cuddle-date, Logan had taken him at his word.

Now, with Roman kissing him like he was trying to breathe fire into Logan’s lungs and Patton smiling against his neck and Virgil’s cool breath sending shivers down Logan’s back, he got the feeling he’d been duped.

He probably ought to complain, he thought, and then proceeded to not complain at all.

Logan’s head happened to be near the foot of the couch, and it was pure chance that his eyes fluttered when Roman dipped his head to mouth lightly at Logan’s neck. Logan’s gaze caught the little brown twigs branching off the wood, green leaves and small white flowers.

“That’s a… that’s a new one,” he said, flushing at the breathlessness in his voice.

“What’s new, honey?” said Patton, sweet and dark as molasses.

“The, um… the… I-”

“Sorry, Specs, say again?” purred Roman, and then when Logan tried to reply Roman cut him off with another searing kiss. Logan felt the other two smiling smugly into his skin.

“The flower,” Logan huffed, breaking the kiss, “On the- over there, on the couch. It’s new, and you are always attempting to record the new ones,”

Roman’s smile softened slightly, less heated and more fond. Patton giggled against Logan’s neck.

“Babe,” said Roman, laughing a little, “I don’t know how to tell you that I could not possibly care less about flowers right now,”

Logan frowned.

“Just yesterday you attempted to interrogate me over the difference between lilac and gardenia,” said Logan incredulously.

Virgil nipped sharply at Logan’s jaw, and the noise Logan made in response was, frankly, completely indecent.

“We have more important things to be doing,” Virgil said quietly.

“… Oh,” said Logan, strangled.

Patton had surpassed giggles into outright snickering.

“Shut up,” said Logan weakly.

“We’ll write it down later, honey,” cooed Patton. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he leaned over to give Logan a sweet, clinging kiss.

“Okay?” said Patton.

“Yeah, okay,” breathed Logan, tugging at Patton’s shirt.

It would actually be quite a few weeks before any of them remembered to identify that particular flower, but Logan decided fairly early on that Virgil was correct.

There were _far_ more important things to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me [over on tumblr!](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com)


End file.
